Kembalikan kancutku!
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: "BALIKIN KANCUT GUA ATAU LOE NGGAK BAKALAN SELAMAT DUNIA AKHIRAT!"/ "Ampuun Bang..."/ Maling kancut beraksi di siang bolong dan sukses menyatroni kancut Mickey Mouse milik Kagami! OOC! Fanfic Crime pertama!


**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

 **Warning : Gaje, kasus tidak elit, OOC parah (banget), gila (banget), author korslet, bahasa gaul, dan banyak kenistaan lainnya.**

Yohooo~! Yukira kembali dengan fanfic antimainstream yang bisa bikin readers keselek batu bata jika membacanya. *apaan, sih?*

Oke, oke, oke. Abaikan sambutan gila bin aneh Yukira yang satu ini. Kita mulai aja fanfic bergenre komedi kriminal ini!

Don't like don't read! Enjoy-ssu.

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini terjadi kasus pencurian yang meresahkan warga sekitar. Sebenarnya, sih, bukan barang berharga kek _smartphone_ yang dicuri. Melainkan pakaian dalam yang lagi dijemur. Kalo yang dimaling Cuma pakaian dalam, kenapa harus resah? Wajarlah! Kalo nggak pake pakaian dalam, bisa berabe ntar. Apalagi buat cewek.

Kagami Taiga adalah salah satu dari korban raibnya pakaian dalam di jemuran. Entah gimana caranya tuh maling nyolong kancutnya yang ia jemur di belakang apartemennya. Kagami nggak habis pikir, gimana caranya tuh maling bisa nyampe di apartemennya padahal dia nggak pernah lupa ngunci pintu. Apa si maling manjatin gedung dulu biar nyampe? Gila aja! Apartemen Kagami terletak di atas lantai 12. Kalo dipanjat dan jatuh, bisa koid malingnya sebelum dapet barang curian.

Saat ini, cowok alis cabang itu lagi asyik nulisin namanya di kancut yang akan dijemurnya.

'Siapa, sih, yang hobi banget ngambil kancut gua? Gua beri nama aja, deh.' Batin Kagami.

Setelah selesai menjemur kancut-kancut kesayangannya, Kagami langsung capcin ke sekolah.

* * *

" _Tadaima!"_ teriak Kagami sambil membuka pintu apartemennya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati jemurannya berserakan dengan tak elitnya dan parahnya lagi, kancut Mickey Mouse kesayangannya raib entah kemana.

"Berani amat tuh maling. Ngambil kancut Mickey Mouse gue siang bolong begini," gerutu Kagami sambil beresin jemurannya yang diacak oleh si maling.

* * *

 _ **Keesokkan harinya, sehari setelah kancut Mickey Mouse Kagami raib...**_

"Kagamicchi!" suara cempreng yang berisiknya _Nauzubillah_ memenuhi apartemen Kagami siang ini. Suara siapa lagi kalo bukan Kise Ryouta. Model unyu yang satu ini emang lagi maen di rumah Kagami. Tetapi, dia heran ketika melihat deretan kancut bernama lagi dijemur di jemuran belakang.

" _Are~?_ Kenapa kancut dikasih nama-ssu?" tanya Kise.

"Itu karena ada yang suka nyolong kancut gua, tahu!" jawab Kagami kesal.

"Ehhh?! Serius-ssu?!"

"Iya! Kancut Mickey Mouse gue raib diambil sama maling sialan itu!" Kagami geram. "Awas aja tuh maling kalo ketemu. Gue pukul dia pake teplon!"

2 hari setelah pencurian dan seterusnya, satu demi satu kancut Kagami raib bak ditelan bumi dan itupun selalu terjadi di siang bolong.

Akhirnya, ia tak tahan lagi. Ketika sekolah libur, Kagami memutuskan untuk menangkap maling itu hidup-hidup!

Jam 11.00

Mulanya biasa sajaaa~ *nyanyi #dikubur readers*. Tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan di dekat jemurannya. Tetapi Kagami sudah bersiaga dibalik meja makan dengan membawa teplon sebagai alat bela diri.

Tap... tap... tap...

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari balik balkon. Dari kejauhan, terlihat seorang lelaki bertopeng sedang asyik nyatronin jemurannya Kagami. Ketika maling itu lengah, Kagami berjalan pelan kearah maling tersebut dan...

BAK! BIK! BUK! DUAAGH! BUUK! MEOOONG! *abaikan yang terakhir*

Maling yang dipukul oleh Kagami langsung berlari keluar begitu aksi pencuriannya gagal total. Kagami yang ngeliat buruannya kabur tak tinggal diam.

"WOI MALING! BALIKIN KANCUT MICKEY MOUSE GUE!" teriak Kagami sambil berlari.

"Ampuuun Bang... Kancut gue basah kena hujan. Pinjam kancutnya sebentar, ya..." jawab maling tersebut sambil gemetaran. Ada air yang merembes dari balik celananya. Rupanya, tuh maling ngompol vrohhh.

"GUE NGGAK MAU TAHU! POKOKNYA BALIKIN KANCUT GUE ATAU LOE NGGAK BAKALAN SELAMAT DUNIA AKHIRAT!"

Teriakan Kagami yang cetar membara sukses membuat penghuni apartemen lainnya keluar dari pintu masing-masing. Mereka meringkus lalu membuka topeng yang dikenakan oleh si maling. Ternyata maling kancut yang selama ini meresahkan warga adalah Haizaki Shougo, berandalan SMA Fukuda Sogo yang punya komplotan pencuri pakaian dalam. Sejauh ini, baru Haizaki yang diringkus. Sedangkan yang lain? Tanyakan saja pada kecoak yang berkilau. :v

~ End ~

 **Yeheyy! Fanfic crime pertama Yukira akhirnya rampung-ssu! Yukira sengaja menambahkan unsur humor di fanfic ini biar terkesan jadi fanfic Kribo alias Kriminal heboh. Si Jaki alias Haizaki sengaja Yukira bikin OOC parah karena Yukira paling benci sama musuh bebuyutannya Kise-kun yang satu ini-ssu! *ngamuk sambil banting-banting meja* BTW, dialog Haizaki yang meminta ampunan sama Kagamin itu terinspirasi dari foto editannya teman Yukira pas masih SMP. (Link :** **. ?fbid=673387769374286 &set=t.100003734453440&type=3&theater. Uploader : Farah Millennia Bahraq)**

 **Minna, mind to RnR?**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


End file.
